Broken Frontier
by Gonra
Summary: Three years after their adventures in the Digital World, Takuya and the gang thought that they would never see a digimon again, but a very welcomed visit will prove that their adventures are far from over. Rated T for safety. Possible Takumi.
1. A Slightly Unusual Day

Hello there! Welcome to Broken Frontier, my very first fanfic, since the other one is a translation. I have had this in mind for a long time, and since I've just moved to the USA (hello America) and I don't have internet yet, I thought, "this is the best time to write that fanfic", and that's what I did. If any of you people is expecting new chapters of my translation of A Little Night Music, don't worry, I'll have it ready as soon as I can.

Of course, I don't own Digimon or any other show that could appear here (don't worry, I'm not planning turning this into a crossover).

**I : An Slightly Unusual Day**

_Oh, crap._ That's what was going throught my mind at that moment. What moment, you ask? That's an easy one, the moment when an humongous black dinnosaur attacks my school in the middle of lunch break. I was hungry, for crying out loud! Yesterday I had an stressing day and I wasn´t feeling like fighting overgrown lizards. No, you didn't misheard anything, I said fighting it.

I gues you are thinking "Sure, go get crushed by the four stories high dinosaur, I'm sure that 'll annoy it" Well, a week ago, you would've been right but not today. ¿Why? I'm about to explain that.

It all began yesterday at school, around the fourth period, if you don't know, in my school we've got six periods.

Just another boring day, that's what it was gonna be like for everyone else, and for me, or so I thought then.

_Waghhhh! How can such a boring class exist? I swear about half an hour ago, it was only fifteen minutes left to finish, and now I have to wait five more of these infinite minutes?_ That's what happens when you're in my geography class, time slows down and every word coming from the teacher's mouth is like a brick hitting your brain. You see, our geography teacher, Mrs. Izayaki, is the most boring and hated teacher in the school; last term, she only passed six students out of twenty seven, and we're the only class our age she teaches. Yeah, we're lucky. I'm fourteen by the way.

_Can't someone, i don't know, throw her a book or something? I'd do it myself, but I'm at the other side of the classroom, and I could miss her. _Suddenly, everything seemed to slow down even further, and a strange shadow crossed the clasroom."What the heck?"

I followed the shadow with my eyes, it came from the window besides the teacher, and it seemed to be getting closer to me as it whirled around the room, but nobody seemed to notice anything out of the ordinary, in fact, nobody seemed to move, it was as if they were... frozen.

"Hey!,someone? There's a weird dark thing here!" I exclaimed as I stood up, but no one moved.

_Ok, what's going on here?_ I moved back a little. The shadow kept getting closer, until it was about two meters from , the shadow glowed red, came out the floor in the shape of a one meter tall, half a meter wide, flame. "I found you Takuya!" As soon as it said this, it pounced towards me, and hit me, then, everything went black for about five minutes.

"Takuya!" said a voice i couldn't recognice, but was somehow familiar."Takuya, wake up"_That's weird, this voice sounds just like, like... mine!_ I woke up in a second. I was in some kind of nothing, everything around me changed colour continously, giving everything a psychodelic effect.

"Takuya, you're awake!" the misterious voice that was mine, but wasn't, said."Took you long enough!"

I turned around looking for the source of the voice. Behind me stood something, well, more like someone, who I hadn't seen for a long time, and then, it was me who was in that shape, not a different being.

"Hey! You're that digimon I turned into after running away from the Digital World" And in fact, it was, with the orange long hair, the two stubby horns, the light brown thin fur covering all it's body, the red clothing, the dog-like nose, the flaming tail, averything was just like it was when I looked like it, except that maybe he was a bit taller.

"Well, I am, but I'm not." he( since his voice was just like mine but a tad deeper I assumed he was a guy) said,"While I'm in the same shape you adopted that time, I'm obviously not you. Don't you recognize me, Takuya?"

I stared at him carefully, did I know him from somewhere? _If I knew him, it would be from my time in the Digital World, I don't think I've met-_ But then I noticed something I didn't when I looked that way, maybe it wasn't, maybe I just missed it, but it was right there, on his belt, the symbol of fire. "A-agunimon?"

"I knew you would recognize me, even in my rookie form" he answered.

"Rookie form? I didn't know you had one" It was a pretty stupid comment. Since he was a digimon, he had a rookie form, it was obvious.

"I wasn't born a legendary warrior, you know" he said with a smirk on his face, "Coming to this world took me a lot of energy, so I reverted to rookie level"

"Yeah, right. It was a stupid question. But what are you doing here? You and the other warriors are supposed to be protecting the digital world." I asked. The smirk on his face disappeared, and he turned serious.

"That's what I wanted to talk about." I turned serious too, maybe the Digital World was in danger again. "There's trouble in the digital world, trouble that affects both worlds, but that can't be fought from our world" he said, "Rifts have been appearing in the Digital World, and these rifts are growing larger, it's only a matter of time before they start bringing digimon to Earth."

_Wow, didn't see that coming._"I thought we closed the door between both worlds after defeating Lucemon" I said, after all, we risked our lives to prevent him from coming to the Real World.

"Yes you did. I don't know what is making the wall between the worlds to weaken, but while the Angels try to find out, it's necesary to make sure that the digimon brought to Earth by the rifts don't cause any mayor trouble. That's the reason me, and the other five warriors have come to this world."

"Wait, what about the other four warriors? They weren't corrupted this time, were they?" I wouldn't like having to fight them all over again.

Agunimon gave me an asuring smile,"No, it's not that. It's just that, since they aren't tied to anyone in your world, they weren't able to come." I sighed, at least that's four enemies less.

"So now that you're here, all we have to do is spirit evolve when a digimon appears, and kick it's butt, right?" I said, hoping that was all.

"Well, it's not actually that easy," Of course, it can never be that easy, there's always a catch."The main problem would be that you can't spirit evolve." I stared at him, my jaw hittting the (non-existent) floor. "No, don't say anything yet" he said, refraining me from talking."There are two reason why you can't spirit evolve. First, here, in this world, you aren't made of data, so you can't simply digivolve like if you were a digimon. And second, to spirit evolve, you would need a digital spirit."

"B-but you're here! You're the spirit of fire, I already have a digital spirit!" I said, even thought I knew that, if he said I couldn't, then I couldn't.

"While I'm the warrior of fire, I'm not longer in the form of a digital spirit. Now I can't spirit digivolve with you." he said, with a sad expresion on his face.

"Then, why are you here? If we can't fight together like in the old days, what are you doing here?" I wasn't trying to sound like that, but I was feeling sad disappointed, and a bit angry.

I was really surprised when he answered my question with a grin on his face."Hey, don't take me wrong, you can't "spirit" evolve, but I wouldn't be here if we hadn't found an alternative to that." Right now, he had all my atention."You see, the first problem, you will have to turn into data. ¿How? You're thinking. Well with the new digivice you'll get, you won't be able to spirit digivolve, but to do something new, the Angels named this "Digitalization", when you do this, you'll be turned into data. But even the Angels' power is limited, they weren't able to reproduce the same process you went throught when you came to the Digital World, so you won't stay human."

"Wait right there. Are you telling me that I'll just turn into a digimon like that? Without spirit?" I asked.

"Impacient, aren't we?" he said in a teasing voice,"As I was saying, you won't stay human,this is because to turn you into data, it will be necesary to use data from a digimon, from me in this case. But you won't be a digimon either. You'll probably be as strong as a rookie level, so you'll be able to fight."

"Ok, two questions. What am I going to do with the strengt of a rookie level?, and what do you do if we don't spirit evolve?" I said.

"I can answer both questions with just one answer" he said,"Since I'm no longer just a spirit we can fight side to side, so it's not the strenght of a rookie level, but the strength of two rookie level, one of them with an avobe average strength I must say." He smirked,"And since in that form you'll be data, we'll be able to perform something similar to spirit evolution, let's keep calling it that, to avoid complications. You see, in this world I'm stuck in my rookie form, the name's Flamon by the way, but if we spirit evolve we'll be able to reach higher levels." He took a deep breath."So, what do you think?"

It took me a bit to process everything he said,"I think that was a mouthfull" He groaned."When you say spirit evolution, you mean we'll be one, like in the old days?" He answered with a nod."That's awesome! I was beginning to fear I would never see a digimon again."

Flamon smiled,"Then I'll see you later." And with that, he disappeared, and everything began to spin around me._ Huh?What's going on here?_

"Mr. Kanbara!" I woke up suddenly. I was in the classroom, and was giving me that glare she gives everyone she busts in la-la land in the middle of the class.

"You calamity! So you think the growth in the population of the asian countries in the last century is boring, right?" she said.

_I'm pretty sure she wouldn't like the answer to that. I was having such a roll, almost a month without being grounded or failing an exam, there's gotta be something I can say..._

_**Just tell her "Yes, it's boring and I don't care about it at all"**_

_Yes, that's a good idea, I'll tell her- What the heck! Who said that?_

_**What? Forgot me already?**_

_Agun-Flamon? Where are you?_

_**Inside yout head Takuya, as your partner, I can't leave you alone, what would happen if a digimon atacked and I'm not here? Now go tell that old crone what I said and get outta here.**_

_Two things, first, No! And second, what's up with you? Aren't you supposed to be a legendary warrior? What's with calling old women "crones"? I do that, but shouldn't you be a little more... serious?_

_**Who do you think I am? Lobomon? I might be a legendary warrior, but that doesn´t mean I've got a stick stuck up my ass. And you know something else?**_

_What?_

_**Lucemon's ugly aunt is still waiting for an answer.**_

_Oh, crap!_

_Stupid old witch, making me stay after class was over, ruining my not being grounded or failed roll. Maybe I should feed her to the first digimon I see._

_**As funny as that would be, I think you shouldn't.**_ Said Flamon in my mind.

I don't know if you ever had another person in your head but it can be pretty annoying, even disturbing sometimes, like when you go to the bathroom. But that wasn't important right then, I was heading home to see my digital form, I wanted to surprise the other ones, but I wouldn't be able to contact anyone until tomorrow.

_**You know? I'm the first one finding one of you guys, the other ones are still looking for your friends.**_

_Eah, that makes sense, that's because the twins are on a maths contest, they won't be back until the weekend; Tommy will be in a theme park until tomorrow, the first graders always go there, lucky bastards; JP has important exams, so he'll be out of sight for a while; and Zoe went to Italy with her parents, but she'll be back tomorrow._

_**I see... Then it's up to us if a digimon appears.**_

_Yup._

I arrived at home ten minutes later, my mother gave me a speech about tardiness, and Shinya annoyed me because of that.

Finally, I was alone I'm my room."Wew, I thought that would never end." I sighed, then, my cellphone began ringing. "Huh? Who could it be?" I opened the drawer with my phone inside, as soon as I picked the phone up, it began glowing white. I closed my eyes, and when I opened them my cellphene had been replaced by a brand new digivice. It was similar to my old one, but slightly smaller, with a bigger screen and the buttons and grey stripes orange.

"I guess this is my new digivice" I said.

"Exactly" I turned around, surprised by the voice behind me. Flamon was standing behind me, with a smirk on his face. "What are you doing there!" I whispered, "If my mother came in right now and saw you, she would freak out!"

"That's if, but who cares about the ifs? I think you have been a bit too serious lately, what you need is a bit of digimon fighting. If you continue being like this, you'll end up being like Kouji." He said jokingly. But he was kind of right, lately I had been a bit grumpy, I needed to cheer up.

"Maybe your right, I wouldn't like that... But that's not important right now, 'cause I'm about to become a digimon once again!" I exclaimed.

"You won't be exactly a digimon, we'll leave that part for the actual battle" Flamon said "Just try digitalizing. I won't be able to help you in the same way I did when you first became Agunimon, so I want you to get familiar with your new form."

"Yeah, whatever. C'mon, let's do this. Digitalize!" Nothing happened.

Flamon sweatdropped."That's not how you do it Takuya, you don't have a digicode, you have to press the digivice against your chest, not pass it throught your digicode.

Alright, that was embarrasing. I tried not to blush because of my lame try of digitalization. "Ok, my bad, let's pretend that never happened." I said."Let's try again. Digitalize!"

I could feel it working, it was similar to evolving, but not exactly the same. When spirit evolving, I felt my body being pressed and changed and was slightly painful, pretty painful if it was with the beast spirit. But this new process felt much more natural, I could still feel my body changing, but it didn't hurt at all. I felt my hair growing longer and my canines turning into fangs. I saw my hair turning orange, my fingernails growing into claws and my skin getting more tanned, but not much. The last change I noticed was a tail just like Flamon's growing from my rear end. Althought I didn't notice this until later on my ears had become pointed and the same markings Flamon had had appeared on my clothes remained the same, except for the flame symbol appearing on my t-shirt.

"Hey, looking good, you remind me of someone, thought I can't put my finger on who..." Said Flamon with a smirk on his face.

"You sure are humble" I said absently, while inspecting my brand new tail. When you get a tail for the first time you never know what to use it for, ask anyone with a tail.

"Sooo... what do you think?" Flamon asked.

"I like it." I answered, "It's more comfortable than when I spirit evolved, althought I expected to be a little more digimon..."

"Whatever. You will thank me later, or even better, thank me now, 'cause I've got a surprise." He said with a growing grin on his face. "You see, since I know you were a bit jealeous of Kouji's swords, with a little help from the Angels I got you... This!" With a burst of flames, a short sword appeared in his hand. It was an yellow and orange single edged blade, it looked a bit like a falcata, but a bit bigger, and with a more curved blade.

"Heck yeah! That's awesome!" I snatched the sword from his hand and swinged it around, menacing with slicing in half all the furniture. With one of the swing, a half-moon shaped flame shot from the blade. Luckily, Flamon absorbed it and stopped me from burning the house to cinders.

"How about we leave the slicing and burning for the actual battle and you just get familiar with your new shape?" He said.

"Takuya! Are you with someone?" My mother asked from downstairs.

"No, mom"

After an evening of getting used to my half digimon form, and doing homework, and extra homework, I wen't to bed without any of those infamous digital rifts appearing...

And that's what happened yesterday, and that's why I'm about to kick some digital dinosaur's butt.

A/N : There goes the first chapter, I hope you liked it. I'll try to update once a month, but I can't assure anything. I'd like to thank casju for beta reading this chapter.

If you liked it, please review.


	2. Meeting Of The Elements

A/N : Hi there! I don't want to bore you so this will be short. I'd like to thank Inmortal Fallen Radiance and FernClaw for their reviews, it's only two, but with this being my first story, it means a lot to me.

And thanks again to casju, for beta reading this.

Just so you know, I'm using the english name for most digimon, except for the ones I only know the japanese one.

I still don't own digimon, but I'll let you know once I do.

**II : Meeting Of The Elements  
**

The school grounds were empty; everyone had run away from the incoming menace, everyone but one person. Me.

The creature was getting closer, and my anger against it for interrupting my lunch was fading into pity. The dinosaur-like digimon was a DarkTyrannomon, or at least that's what Flamon told me, a viral digimon, without a mind of its own, every trace of intelligence erased by the corrupted program that made it evolve in it's current form.

This digimon wasn't evil, like many others I had found during my previous adventure, but it wasn't just mad or lost either. No, this digimon had been turned into a mindless beast, but I would solve that.

_Flamon, there's no one around here, you can come out now. _

A burst of flames later, Flamon was standing next to me."You know, you could think a bit more, your mind is kind of empty." He said while stretching.

"You are so funny, why don't you tell a joke to that digimon destroying everything in its path so he laughs to death"

"You know I can't do that, you have to capture it's digicode first so the virus leaves it."

"Right, right. Let's begin. Digitalize!" Oh yes! I loved that feeling. It felt... Well, it felt like fire, burning inside me, but without hurting me, giving me its power. The process was over, and I was ready to fight."Well the, let's dance"

We both bolted toward it, with twin fireballs in our hands. "Flame Toss!" We jumped upwards from about six meters from our opponent, to avoid being slammed by it's tail, while throwing him the fireballs. The DarkTyrannomon roared when it was hit by the fire, and shot its own fireball throught its mouth, but missed, and the fireball was lost in the sky.

Still in mid-air, Flamon attacked once again. "Baby Salamander" His whole body was encased by a flaming aura, that shot from his body and crashed into DarkTyrannomon's.

DarkTyrannomon faced Flamon, a fact that I took advantadge of to launch my own attack. I propelled myself toward DarkTyrannomon, and drew (I said drew, but actually it appeared in my hand) my sword. "Salamander Blade!" My sword's blade ignited, and I swang it forward, shooting a flame that took a dragon's head shape. Our opponent stepped backwards, losing its balance, and falling. I slashed it twice with my sword, and turned to Flamon.

"Let's get this over with." I said, and ran towards him.

"My thoughts exactly." Flamon shot back, and headed in my direction.

We were about two meters apart, I pulled out my digivice out of nowhere and pointed to Flamon with it."Spirit Evolution!" I shouted.

We both were encased by a cocoon-like digicode, and I could felt our thoughts sincronizing, my height increasing, and my power growing. Just like the digitalizing process, it felt much more natural than the average spirit evolution, and it didin't hurt at all. Once it was over, we were standing there as one, in front of DarkTyrannomon, in my favourite form. Agunimon.

"Ohhhh, I missed this so much"

DarkTyrannomon had just recovered its balance, and was getting ready to launch another fireball, but this time, it seemed to be better aimed, at me, and if it were to miss me, it would hit the school.

"Oh no you don't!" I jumped towards him with all my might."Salamander..." I began to spin, while summoning fire, creating a flaming tornado around myself."Break!" I stopped spinning with a kick that hit DarkTyrannomon head on, refraining it from attacking, and knocking it out.

"And now, it's over" I pulled out my digivice out of nowhere."Digicode scan!" I absorbed DarkTyrannomon's digicode, making it turn back into a digiegg that rose to the sky and disappeared.

I was encased by the digicode again and when it disappeared, me and Flamon were instead of Agunimon."Now it'll have the oportunity to start anew" I said. I was pretty much out of breath, but the feeling of being back in action was amazing enough to make me ignore my tiredness."

"Now that was awesome!" I exclaimed, unable to hide my excitement. "You know, I had forgotten how great that felt! I know I already tried my digital form yesterday, but it's nothing next to the actual battle. And being Agunimon! Ahhhh, being Agunimon, I really missed that..."

"Yeah, I agree, that was pretty good" Flamon said,"I should get back into that mind of yours before someone notices the getting smashed danger is gone." And he vanished with his trademark burst of flames.

_**Now let's get outta here.**_

_Flamon? Is that you?_

_**No, I'm the other digital being inside your mind, of course it's me! What kind of retarded question is that?**_

_Yeah, you're right. It's just that I was still thinking about that last Salamander Break; I really like that attack, but I think we could add a sword..._

_**Yeah, whatever. Leave swords alone and get going before someone sees you here.**_

"Right now, but don't go ordering me around." I said out loud, before making an attemp to turn around, wich was interrupted by two soft hands covering my eyes.

"Guess who." Asked a female voice from behind me. A voice I knew really well.

Then, I got a great idea."I dunno... JP?" I asked with feigned confusion.

"You're kidding, aren't you?" Said Zoe, as she walked in front of me. She was wearing blue jeans, white and pink sneakers, a lilac and white striped t-shirt (I swear, this girl has an unusual obssesion with striped t-shirts) and a lilac vest over it, she was also wearing the very same hat she wore during our adventure in the Digital World. _**Where is that baseball cap you wore, by the way. I liked that cap.**__ That's a good question, I liked that cap too, I'll have to look for it later. Now stay quiet._

"Oh, Zoe! I would never have guessed" I said with a surprised tone.

"You are an idiot, you know that, don't you?" I smiled. "And don't ever suggest again that I sound or feel like JP." She said, giving me a threatening look.

"Right, don't worry, I'm a great liar. Ouch!" I never saw where the hit came from, but I'm pretty sure it was from Zoe."Hey, no need to be mean, I was just kidding, really" She looked at me, as if pondering if she should hit me again or not. _Man, she looks so cute when she's angry... Actually, she always looks cute, but even more so when- WHAT AM I THINKING! She's my friend for crying out loud!_

"Takuya, Earth to Takuya. Takuya!" I snapped out of it. "Huh? Yeah! Sorry, what did you say?"

"I asked who were you talking with before"

"Huh? What do you mean?"

"Before, you told someone to stop ordering you around." Wooops, that was a mess up. Me and my thinking out loud. _Ohhhh, what do I do now, I can't tell her about digimon, she'd think I'm crazy... _

_**I have to agree with her, you're an idiot. **_

_Hey, it's not my fault I can't think of what to tell her. _

_**Takuya, an easy one, even for you. Give me a good reason why you can't tell her about digimon, WHEN SHE IS A CHOSEN CHILD TOO! **_That was my stupidest thought in a long while, and that without forgetting my _Flamon, is that you? _From before.

_Yeah, right, just keep quiet for a while, as I told you before.__** Sure.**_

"Right! That! I almost forgot. You are gonna love this. Behold!" I pulled out my digivice and showed it to her.

She stared at it for almost a full minute, before a smile began spreading throught her face."Is that what I think it is?" She asked, her voice filled with excitement and high expectatives.

"Well, only if you think it is... A brand new digivice for a brand new adven-Woah!" I was silenced unexpectedly by a body I identified as Zoe's knocking me to the ground in a hug. I hit the ground, but Zoe didn't seem to care she was laughing and crying at the same time. _Wow, I didn't expect it to affect her this much, I guess she missed the Digimon and the Digital World more than I thought. Hmmm, her body is so warm... I am a good deal taller than her, I hadn't noticed before. Hmm? __What is that pressing right under my chest...? OH GOD!_

"Erm, Zoe it's not that I mind but..." I could feel myself blushing, "...people are staring." Actually people weren't staring, since there weren't any people, but I had to get her off me before the blood pressure in my head was too much, and my head exploded or something.

She got up slowly, wiping the tears of her face."Yeah, sorry about that, it's just that," She sniffled "I'm so happy. I thought it was all over, all those fantastic things, gone forever. But they're not, it's so great." She gave me a smile, a beautiful smile, the most beautiful smile I've ever seen.

"Yeah, It was the same with me. C'mon, I'll tell you what happened on the way home home, I guess school is over today."

"About that, what happened here? Why isn't anyone here?" Zoe asked.

"Well you see, as the half destroyed football field here can confirm, a giant digital dinosaur was passing by, so I had to take care of it, but the other students and the teachers evacuated, luckily they didn't notice me heading me here."

"Stop there Takuya, are you telling me that a digimon appeared here, in the real world, and I missed it?" She asked, a bit upset that she lost the first digimon in four years.

"Yeah, too bad. About the digimon appearing here, there are these portal (_**Rifts.**__ Whatever.)_things appearing, that brings them here, I don't know the details, but I guess Kazemon will tell you everything when you find her."

"Wha! You mean you've met Agunimon, as in Agunimon digimon, not the spirit of fire?"

"Yup, it's pretty great, but since he is inside my head most of the time, it can become a bit annoying. (_**Hey!)**_But you'll see how it's like when you find Kazemon, or she finds you, whatever comes first." I explained, remembering tha I didn't actually find Flamon, more like the other way around.

"And how exactly does that work?" Zoe asked.

"Well it's something like this..." I began explaining to her how Agunimon, now Flamon, could appear, and come back to my head, and how the digitalization and the new spirit evolution worked. We were headed to my home, hers was on the way, so she would stop there. She had come back from Italy earlier in the morning, with her parents. They had lost their baggage, so she went ahead to her house while her parents solved the problem. She was just passing by the school when she saw me standing there.

"Well here we are" I said. We had arrived at her home, it was big, bigger than mine at least, and had a much more western look.

"Yeah. By the way, have any of the others met their partners yet?" She asked.

"Not that I know of. But I can't assure anything, Tommy arrives this evening, Kouji and Koichi don't until Saturday, and JP is kind of isolated in his house, studying."

"Oh, fine. I hope I find Kazemon soon, bye."

"See ya."

I headed home, still thinking about the conversatio with Zoe. _**You know, after four years without seeing Zoe, how much she's grown is really shocking.**_

_I've grown more than her._

_**Yes, in height, you are stronger, and your voice have changed and all that stuff. But I mean that she's changed more.**_

_Yeah, maybe you're right._

_**She's almost an adult woman now.**_

_In a way, yeah._

_**And she's pretty hot too.**_

_Ye-WHERE DID THAT COME FROM!Flamon!_

_**You know I'm right.**_

_But what are you thinking! She's my friend! And in some way yours too._

_**What does that have to do with her being hot or not? Kazemon is my friend, and I'm not afraid of saying she's hot.**_

_B-but, I mean- It's just not right!_

_**You say that but we both know you think she's hot too.**_

_Don't be stupid, I would never-_

_**Who are you trying to fool? I'm inside your head, I know that you agree with me. Besides, **_I'm not really sure how, since he was a voice in my head at the moment, but I swear I could see him with an annoying cheeky smile all over his face. **_I know you liked it whe she hugged you, and pressed her body against yours, don't try to deny it._**

_Ehrm... Am, uh. _My brain was working non-stop trying to make up some kind of explanation or excuse.

_**Takuya and Zoe on a tree K-I-S-S-I-N-G.**_

_Shut up!, just shut up. _I said, knowing I had lost this time.

_**Your wish is my command. No, wait. Just one more thing, have you ever dated her?**_

_What? No!_

_**Then she still owes you a date, I'm pretty sure she promised you one if you defeated Cherubimon.**_

_Oh crap! I forgot! I can't ask her now, after four years._

_**Hah! You admited it, you like her. In fact I think you've liked her since the Digital World .**_

_Gahhhg! _Thought he got me there, as much as I tried to deny it, I did thought she was hot.

"I'm home" I announced, as I closed my house's front door.

My mother came from the living room, with a confused look on her face. "Takuya, what are you doing here? What about school?"

Oh, that. I hadn't thought about what would I tell her when I arrived home, the dinosaur destroying the school story might not be exactly the best thing I could say.

_**You know, you could just say they evacuated the school, and you are not sure why, if she wants more information she'll ask the teachers, not you.**_

_Really, sometimes you are a genius._

_**I know.**_

"Well, the teachers evacuated the school, I'm not sure why. Anyway, school is over today."

"Really? I'll call the school later to make sure of what happened" She said a bit absently.

_Yeah, I'd love to hear what thay'll tell her, something like it was just a fire drill, or the truth._

"Yeah, they didn't really explain anything." I said,"Now, what's for lunch?" I was starving, I don't know if the same happens to you, but every time I fight against a giant dinosaur I end exhausted and hungry.

I ate by myself, well, except for Flamon, since my father was working, Shinya was at school, and my mother already had had lunch.

I was in my room, I had just finished the little homework I had, and was just thinking about the situation.

"Hey Flamon, you can come out now, the door is locked" I said. I was kind of bored, maybe Flamon could play cards or something.

The burst of flames appeared, miraclously not burning anything, and so did Flamon."Yeah, it's always better out here than in your head" he said. "I'm kind of bored, why don't we do something?"

"Everyone is busy, or out of town, or something, but we can go to the station later to welcome Tommy." I said while sitting on the bed.

"Yeah, I haven't seen Tommy in years, I bet he has grown up a lot." Flamon said, I guess that even being a spirit before, he kind of missed the guys.

The room filled with an ankward silence for a couple of minutes, until a certain thought came to my mind. "Hey Flamon" I said.

"What is it?"

"How do the other warriors look like in rookie form?"

"Well, I'm not sure about Beetlemon and Kumamon, since I never met them in their rookie form." He began,"But I could tell you about the other three"

"Great, so how do they look like"

"I said I could tell you, but I won't because of two reasons, first, I'm pretty bad describing people, digimon, or human; and second, it's more fun this way."

My only answer was a grunt.

(Somewhere in the Digital World)

"The first one has crossed to the other world" Said a voice hidden in the shadows.

"That's good, everything acording to the plan." Said a much deeper voice, from the other side od the shadows, where two glowing red eyes could be seen."Level?"

"Just champion, but the rifts are growing, it won't take long, until we can begin with the next phase." The first voice answered

"I hope so, for your own good" Said the deep voice."Now, get out of my sight."

"As you wish, master" The loud sound of closing doors could be heard, and only silence remained.


	3. Commozione!

Well, here I am, new chapter of Broken Frontier, this one was a bit harder to come up with, I hope you liked the last one, and I hope I didn't overdid Zoe's reaction, and of course, I hope you enjoy this one.

Also, I thank FernClaw for his review, and my good friend casju for beta-reading this new chapter. And thanks to FernClaw's review I've just realized the time lapses aren't indicated, I'm sorry, I thought they were, really, but I'll try to solve that.

Since with this chapter I hope to break the 10,000 words barrier, so I hope I will get more reviews. I don't own Digimon, but I hope I will someday XD.

Wow, I really hope for a lot of things.

**III : Commozione!**

"Ha ha! Found it!"

"Huh? Wha-?Gah!" 'Thump' "Ouch" And that's how it sounds like when I fall from my bed.

"What are you doing down there?" Flamon asked, looking down at me, something pretty easy, since I was laying on the floor.

"Well, you see- Hey, it was your fault, you startled me." I said in realization.

"Details, details." Flamon said, ignoring the matter. "Since you dozed off, I began looking around the room, and look what I found." Flamon pulled his hand out from behind his back, holding a familiar piece of clothing.

"Hey, it's my old cap!" And there it was, a bit old, but with the same dirty green color, the same drawing, and more important, the same goggles!

"Yes, and now it's mine." Flamon said, as he took it from my hands.

My happiness turned into annoyance."What? No way! That's **my** cap and those are **my** goggles!" I jumped towards him, just to hit my face with the one of the walls of my room as he easily avoided me.

"Oi, oi, can't you take a joke?" Flamon said, as he handed the cap to me. I took it without hesitation, and carefully placed it over my head, backwards, like it used to be. I adjusted the my goggles, so they were perfectly straight.

Nowadays, I still don't know where Flamon found my cap, I lost it about two years after my first adventure in the Digital World, and I looked for it like crazy for almost a year. All my other clothes from the Digital World became too small for me eventuallly, except for my cap, and my gloves, and since the later were lost by that brother of mine when I lent them to him, the cap was my last reminder of the Digital World, until I lost it, and until Flamon appeared.

"Never joke about my cap, it's a serious matter" I said with a solemn expression, which quickly vanished into a wide grin,"Now that I have my cap back, I'm an 50% more Takuya than I was before!" Flamon looked at me with a funny look on his face, don't ask me why, it's not like normal people don't measure how much they are themselves in percentage.

"Riiiight... So, Mister 150% Takuya, don't we have a certain ice warrior to welcome?" Flamon said.

"Oh right! What time is it..." My watch revealed it to be almost half past four."Mmm, Tommy's train arrives at quarter to six, we have time to spare, well, even if we didn't, I always arrive at station just in time." I remembered how I got to the Trailmon just in time to get to the Digital World.

"Well then,-"_**Let's go.**_ I looked around for a moment, not expecting Flamon to suddendly get inside my head.

_Don't do that, it's annoying._

_**No, you are annoying when you complain about me being annoying, now get going.**_

_Yes mom. _I thought with sarcasm.

_See? Told ya, we are forty five minutes too soon, now what do we do to pass the time? _I asked Flamon. We were already arriving at the station, and it was just five o'clock. Zoe would probably take a while to arrive in a while too.

_**See? You are always complaining. Besides, look at the bright side.**_

_And that's..._

_**Hey, I gave you the idea, I can't do everything for you.**_

I sighed at the sheer stupidity of our conversation. My watch seemed to go slower than usual, and I knew the wait would be really boring.

Suddenly, I heard screams, and people began running past me, they came form the station's direction.

_**Oh, that's neat, now we can have a little fun until Tommy arrives.**_

_Right, c'mon, let's do this._

I ran towards the station, avoiding the running people, and got inside. There was nobody there, the last ones already ran away. The only thing in the station was a huge shining rip in the air, and a, eh, uhmmm, how to explain it... It was like some kind of green demon thing, with an humongous mouth, and equally huge teeth. It had dirty white long hair, and he (it looked like a he at least) was wearing a black loincloth, red bandages and black straps around his wrists and ankles. Also, he had black horns on his head, and smaller ones on his shoulders. He carried a bone club with spikes.

He reminded me of a Goburimon, just bigger and uglier.

"Hehe, here I am, Real World. Master will reward me, I think I'm the first one here." He said, not noticing me there.

It seemed like this one, unlike DarkTyrannomon, was completely aware of were he was, and had come here on purpose.

_**Hey, I know what that guy is, he's an Ogremon, it's the evolved form of Goburimon. He shouldn't put up much of a fight, Ogremon have slightly above average strength for a Champion at best.**_

_Owww, that's a pity, I expected a challenge._

"Hey, green and ugly over there!" I called. The Ogremon looked at me, finally noticing my presence. His expression turned into one of surprise.

"What! How did you get there? How dare you snake up on me." Okaaaaaaaay, so he wasn't the sharpest knife in the drawer.

"Ehm, I've been here for a while, I didn't sneak up on anyone." I said, "But that's not important, I'm gonna explain this to you. You see, we can do this the easy way, or the hard way, your choice."

Ogremon chuckled, and pointed at me with his club."Brat, don't make me laugh. You know what? Since I'm in such a good mood, I'll forgive you this lack of respect, now get away before I change my mind, I'm a busy guy."

"Ha! You had your chance, now..." I pressed my digivice towards my chest, and digitalized, once I was done, Flamon appeared beside me "...it's show time!"

I'd say Ogremon's mouth fell open, but that wouldn't be saying much, so let's just say he was really shocked.

"Ah! What! You are the fire brat!" So he knew who I was, how nice. Ogremon adopted a battle stance."That's good, now I won't have to go around looking for you." He began running towards me, bone club in hand.

Flamon and I shot off in opposite directions, and we both were engulfed in flames. Ogremon, not being too sure about who he was going to attack, stopped in his tracks, and attacked me."Haouken!"

"Baby Salamander!" Both Flamon and me launched our attacks, mine colided with Ogremon's, and gave me enough time to get out of the way of the purple energy. Flamon's attack hit Ogremon on his back, making him cry in pain.

"You brats! I'll teach you to play dirty tricks on me. C'mon guys!"

The rift, which hadn't closed yet, began glowing brighter, and five smaller figures came out from it. The rift closed behind them. They had a certain resemblance to Ogremon, but they were smaller, with brown clothing, a smaller mouth, red spiky hair, and a wooden club. I knew these guys, they were Goburimon, an average rookie, but incredibly annoying when there are many of them, and trust me, if they attack, it's because there are many of them.

_Ok, so we lost the numerical advantadge, big deal. I mean, they're just Goburimon. _With these thoughts on mind, I charged towards the Goburimon, knowing that me, the great warrior of fire, could kick their butts without problems. Of course, what didn't cross my mind, was that at the moment, I was only half great warrior of fire, therefore, things didn't come out exactly as I expected.

The Goburimon created fireballs in their hands, and began tossing them at me. They weren't exactly William Tell, so I avoided all of them easily.

"My turn." When I was about two meters from the closest one, I made my sword appear, and set it to flames. "Salamander Blade!" I sliced one of them, successfully knocking him out, and swung my sword towards the next one. However, this one was ready, and blocked my sword with his club, which was destroyed by my attack. The other Goburimon took this chance, and attacked me with their clubs. I parried most of their attacks succesfully, and even destroyed another of their clubs. Unfortunately, I forgot about the Goburimon whose club I had destroyed first, and he threw a fireball at me. It hit me dead on, and although it wasn't really that powerful, it made me lose focus for a couple seconds, and the other Goburimon were able to score a few hits.

"Gaagh! I'll show ya! Baby Salamander!" I was encased with flames, and the Goburimon had to step back, but one of them wasn't fast enough and was hit by my attack, leaving him weakened and unconscious.

"That's two down, three to go." The other three were around me, waiting for my flaming aura to disappear. Well I knew what to do about that.

"Noble Heart!" I jumped forwards, covered in flames, and flipping through the air. I got out of the circle of Goburimon, knocking out one of thek while doing it.

"And now there are only two..." I saw the black body of the first Goburimon I defeated recovering its usual colour while the digicode around him retourned to him. "...I mean three left."

I looked at where Flamon and Ogremon were. Flamon was doing okay, but he seemed a little tired, and this was already taking too long; if the next train arrived with these guys here, things could get out of hand.

"Flamon, we should hurry. Let's Spirit Digivolve." I called at him.

"Right." He turned around quickly, and ran towards me, leaving Ogremon with a perplexed look on his face. I headed in his direction too, and in seconds we were one once again.

"So, who wants to go first?" I asked, eyeing Ogremon and the Goburimon. They all seemed slightly frightened by my new form, but Ogremon shook his fear off and began ordering the Goburimon around.

"What are you doing standing there? Go get him!" The three Goburimon didn't look very sure of themselves, but when one of their fallen comrades got up on his feet again, they came to the conclusion that they stood a chance. Fools.

All four of them began throwing fireballs, which I gladly gave them back, leaving only three of them again.

"You call that fire? I'll show you fire." I was about to clap my fist together when I felt something aproaching from behind. I jumped and did a backflip, just in time to see a wave of purple energy passing right were I was a moment before. The attack kept going forward, and hit one of the Goburimon, deleting him completely.

I turned around while falling to the ground, and saw Ogremon with his arm extended in my direction. Of course, you can't trust the bad guy to leave you alone while you beat the crap out of his minions, right?

"You know, that wasn't very nice." I put my fists together, and they were covered in fire. "Burning Salamander!" Ogremon couldn't stop the fire from hitting him, and he crashed to the wall. He wasn't defeated yet, since his digicode hadn't appeared, but he wouldn't attack me for a while.

"Now. Where were we?" I asked as I turned around to face two nervous Goburimon. I headed towards them and sent one of them to the ground with a kick.

"Fire Darts!" The Goburimon was knocked out cold by my attack. All four Goburimon were laying on the ground, their bodies had turned black, and their digicode was spinning around them. I took out my digivice, and..."Digicode Scan!" Their digicode was absorbed by my digivice, and their bodies turned into digieggs that flew away through the window.

I watched as the digieggs disappeared. _I'll always wonder where those go. _I thought.

"Soooo. I guess this means the only one left is-" I was stopped in mid-sentence by a cry, a cry coming from a female voice.

I turned around as fast as I could, only to find Ogremon, holding a female figure in his hands.

"Zoe!" I called. I forgot about her coming, and Ogremon had taken her hostage.

"Hahaha! I got you now fire brat! If you don't want anything to happen to this little girl here, you are going to come with me. And no funny business." Said Ogremon, a victorious look on his face.

I didn't want to do it, I really didn't, but what other choice did I have? _Damn, I'l have to do as he says. I wouldn't want anything to happen to Zoe._

_**Hmm... He doesn't know Zoe's a Chosen Child too, we could use that to our advantadge.**_

_You're right, but how exactly...?_

_**Well, we could tell him and use the surprise factor to strike, or...**_

"Gah!" I snapped out of my thoughts by this shout, and the sound of something hitting the ground. That something was Ogremon; he had let go of Zoe, and now she was getting back on her feet. Behind where Ogremon used to stand, was something, a digimon I guessed.

The digimon looked female. She was about one and a half meter tall, maybe a bit taller, she was wearing a lilac bodysuit, with darker shades of purple on her sleeves, chest, and legs. Also, she wasn't wearing any shoes, had a light gray belt around her waist, straps of the same colour around her wrists and ankles, and had a set of white feathery wings on her back. Her face was that of a child of about ten or eleven years, her eyes were of a deep indigo colour, and her long purple hair reached past her knees. The symbol of wind on her belt made me realize who she was.

"Kazemon!" I asked in disbelief. She smiled and nodded.

"Actually, her name is Breezemon now." Said Zoe, a bright smile plastered on her face."She found me a little while ago, it was such a great surprise." She said happily.

"Yeah, I know what you mean. Can you give a moment? This won't take a second." I told her. I walked to where Ogremon was laying. I grabbed him by his neck, and lifted him up. He wasn't unconscious, but Breezemon probably hit him really hard, and he seemed already half dead, but that wasn't enough for me.

"So, taking my friend here hostage, right? Usually I would knock you out with a puch, and gather your digicode, then, you could be reborn and have a new life, however, you just took Zoe hostage, sooo..." I couldn't hold it in any longer, I was just so mad, he dared to take Zo e as a hostage, and he was gonna pay.

My hands burst into flames, incluying the one holding Ogremon, that made his eyes shoot open, and begin screaming. I ignored his screams and hit him repeatedly in the face and stomach with my other fist. Finally, he turned black and a digicode appeared around him. I thought about deleting him completely for a while, but I chose not to, not even him deserved that.

"Digicode Scan!" And we were done.

I was encased by the digicode once again, and I turned back into Takuya and Flamon. Whew, that was an intense one, specially at the end, we were lucky everything ended alright.

"Now we can't talk about how you met Breezemon." I said smiling, while turning around to face Zoe and Breezemon. Breezemon vanished, I guess she went inside Zoe's head.

"Yeah, I'll tell you while we wait for Tommy, but maybe we should do it outside, the police won't take too long." And she was right. A lot of people ran away from here, we were lucky no one had appeared here to investigate yet.

"Sure, let's go to the park behind the station." I said.

_**Wooo, a park, how romantic.**_

_Shut up, and I told you not to appear inside my head all of sudden._

_**But it's so fun. Now c'mon, you wouldn't want to make cute not-so-little Zoe wait, would you?**_

I just grumbled inside my head and turned to Zoe, who was looking at me with a curious expression on her face.

"Just talking to Flamon, please, don't ask." I said, and headed to the door.

"Ehrm, Takuya." I turned around.

"What is it?" I asked. Hopefully she would say how cool I was when fighting Ogremon, even though I it was Breezemon who saved her, but hey, I can dream.

"You are still half digimon." She said pointing at my tail.

"Ooooops."

Hey readers! Flamon here. I'm here because that lame excuse for an author didn't have what it takes to apologize for taking so long. He didn't even apologize for not putting me as a character in the story summary, when I'm clearly as, if not more, important as Takuya in this story. Why did he take so long you ask? Well, because he's a lazy ass slacker and-

_Flaamoooon!, when I get my hands on you you are soooo dead!_

Crap! How did he get out of that wardrobe? Well people, Flamon's out.

Flaamoooooooooooooooon! Where are yoouuuuuu! Oh! Hi there, have you seen an orange-red guy with little horns, a weird hairdo, and a tail, no? Well, anyways, I'd like to apologize for taking so long, but I had homework, projects, school, and well, stuff. Also, I didn't know how to fill this chapter, but don't worry, I have had the next one in mind for about a month, so it won't take so long. I hope you liked this one.

Me:Flamon, what's the number of words in this fanfic?

Flamon:IT'S OVER NINE THOUSAND!

Please review!


	4. Deep Thinking

So... Late once again, sorry. I have no excuse, it was all because I was too lazy to begin writing. However, I liked this chapter, so I hope you will like it too.

Once again, I want to thank FernClaw for her review, hers was the only one T_T but I'll keep going!

On the other hand, some nice and charitative soul has made this fanfic on of his/her favourites! It might seem like no big deal for most of you, but it's a great success for me.

Also, I thank my beta reader, Casju, for beta reading this (did I said that alright?).

**IV: Deep Thinking**

Yeah, that was kind of awkward. You see, we didn't get out of the station in time, and the police got and interrogated us. We said that we came to wait for a friend who would arrive on the next train, aaand got interrogated too. They didn't even call our parents, since we didn't have anything to do with whatever the police had been called there for (sure, we didn't), and we could leave in about an hour.

"So, what was all that about?" asked Tommy, who apparently hadn't met Kumamon yet.

"What do you mean?" I asked back, deciding to play dumb for a while.

Tommy gave me an 'Are you kidding me?' look. "I mean the four police cars and the policemen asking you questions like a machine gun about what were you doing there."

"Well, they came because someone had called them, but I'm not really sure about what. Anyways, we didn't have anything to do with it, did we Zoe?" I winked to Zoe without Tommy realizing it.

"Em, of course. We were just waiting for you, that's why they asked you if you knew us, to make sure about that." She explained with an innocent smile.

Tommy didn't look very convinced."Hmmm... Is there something you aren't telling me? Are you sure you don't know what happened there?"

I did as if I were thinking really hard."Well, now that you mention it, I did hear something about a light from the cops... Maybe there was a fire, there were burn marks all over the place."

"Wouldn't you have noticed it if there had been a fire?" Tsk, he got me there, I'm not too good at this, I'm sure Flamon would have made up a much more convincing story.

_**He got you there, you suck at this. You shoud have let me make up the story. **_Toldya.

_It doesn't really matter, I was just having some fun._

"Takuya, if you were going to say such an obvious lie, you could have just asked me to make something up." Said Zoe.

"So you do know what happened!" Exclaimed Tommy, with an slightly upset voice.

"I guess that's enough." I decided we already had our fun with Tommy,"Yep, we know exactly what happened, we were just having a fun. We'll tell you later, when we arrive at, eh, umm... Where are we going?" I asked Zoe. I hadn't really thought about that.

Zoe shook her head."I don't really care, I guess your house would be a good place."

"Yeah, my house will do."

_**Wow, taking the lady to your house already? Are you sure you aren't going a bit too fast?**_

_Wha-Why-You-How could you think that! Are you crazy? Who do you take me for? Besides, Tommy is with us!_

_**Of course, I forgot about Tommy... Does that mean that without Tommy, you-**_

_Cut it out!_

"Hey, what's wrong with him? He doesn't respond." Asked Tommy to Zoe, a hint of worry in his voice.

Zoe just chuckled,"He does that. Don't worry, he'll be back among the living in no time."

"Huh? were we talking about?" I want to make it clear that I did know what we were talking about, it was kind of a retorical question.

Obviously, Tommy didn't seem to had realized that."We were talking about going to your house so you two could tell me that big secret of yours." Tommy looked thoughtful."Your house isn't exactly near mine, neither is yours." Tommy said turning to Zoe,"I should go home already, my parents must be expecting me, I don't want them to worry." Tommy, always thinking about others, if it had been me, I'd simply beg for forgiveness once my parents gave me the mandatorial lecture about punctuality.

"You're right." Zoe said,"Maybe we should just tell him here, I shouldn't be late either."

Well, if Zoe said so, I couldn't opose them, althought I wanted to surprise Tommy; you know, Flamon appearing all of sudden in a burst of flames, that's always cool.

"Well, it's two against one so I guess I'l just show you my new cellphone." I reached to my pocket, while Tommy gave me a sceptical look.

"A new cellphone, seriously? How could that be related with the police being in the... sta...tion..." Tommy just stared, and stared, and kept staring at my digivice.

_It's curious, Zoe did more or less the same. I wonder if that would have been my reaction if the same happened to me._

_**Yeah, you should try to do the same thing with the others, specially with Kouji, a flabbergasted Kouji is not something you see everyday.**_

_Not a bad idea, not a bad idea... Oh look! I think Tommy is about to do something, I hope he doesn't tackle me to the ground like Zoe did._

_**After all, that's reserved for her only, isn't it? **_I could only sigh. Seriously, he couldn't let one pass; not exactly the attitude you'd expect for the Legendary Warrior of Fire.

Tommy first reaction was trembling. Yes, trembling, uncontrolably. Then, a smile formed on his face, one of those smiles that seem impossible to hold back. The last one was kind of unexpected; he pinched himself. That made me wonder if he had had dreams about this, I had.

"Then... We are going back?" Tommy asked, clearly trying to stop the tears from reaching his eyes. Tommy had made clear a long time ago that he wouldn't cry anymore, and he had been doing a good job.

"Well, not this time." Zoe answered. Tommy looked disconcerted. "It's more like the other way around. Instead of us going to the Digital World, the digimon come here."

"Why would digimon come to our world?" That was a good question, in fact, I couldn't think why it hadn't occurred to me. Why did these guys come here? DarkTyrannomon seemed to have ended up here by accident, but that Ogremon... He came here with a reason, and he knew who I was, he even had leackeys!

"Tommy's right, why would they? That last guy came here on purpose, we'll have to think about that later..." I said, voicing my doubts.

"So you don't know?" Tommy asked.

"Not really, but the point is some digimon have been appearing around, and none of them had good intentions." Said Zoe.

"Except the good old Legendary Warriors, of course." I added.

"Huh? They're here? As in, not being spirits?" Tommy's face showed confusion once more.

"Yes, and they can disappear in and out your head. In fact, Agunimon, who's now in his rookie form, Flamon; is right now inside my head making sarcastic remarks."

"Inside your head?" He asked.

"Yeah, it's weird. But you'll see, Kazemon already found Zoe, so I don't think it'll take long for Kumamon to find you." That seemed to cheer him up, even moreso than he already was.

"And how do we fight with them if they're not spirits?" Exactly what I asked Flamon when he appeared.

"I'd love to explain everything to you, but I think I'll leave that to Zoe here, since my house is that way." I noted. We had already reached the point were we parted ways (_**wow Takuya, that sounds so fancy**_).

"Sure, I'll tell everything else to Tommy, see you later Takuya." Said Zoe.

"Bye Takuya." Tommy waved as he walked away.

"C'ya."And I took the street that lead to my house.

And there was I, in what I had dubbed 'automatic Takuya', while my mother lectured me. First about my lateness, and then about what happened at school. Aparently, she had received a phonecall from school about the evacuation (of course, they didn't tell her about the giant, black, digital dinosaur, but they told her about the whole evacuating the school thing, and me not being within the presentt students), and she was not happy with it, and when I say 'not happy', I mean 'breathing fire and oozing fear-waves in all directions". Luckily for me, she bought the 'I went the wrong way story', something that, on second thought, was kind of painful, did she really think I could get lost in my own school like that? It took me a little bit to realize she was finished, and I was dismissed.

I heated the dinner in the microwave and went to my room, locking the door behind me. I sighed; today had been a long day, not a bad day, not at all, just long, long and tiring. Two fights in one day, and having been out of action for more than three years (I mean heated battles with vicious digimon, not little fights with random bullies), I was pretty sure I was going to be sore the next day.

_**Yep, probably you will, but not as bad as it would be if you had fought as a human.**_

_No shit Sherlock. And please, get outta my head for a while, it's stil kinda disturbing._

"Okay, but just because I'm feeling generous." Flamon said as he appeared on my bed.

"Oh, that's so nice of you." I said, my voice dripping with sarcasm. "Just try to keep your voice down. I have some homework, and I don't want my mother thinking I talk to myself or have split personality or something like that." I said as I sat in front of my desk and opened one of those cursed textbooks.

"Don't worry, I'll be quiet, I'be ehmmm... doing Legendary Warrior stuff." I was pretty sure he wouldn't be doing that, but since he was quiet, I just focused on my homework.

About forty minutes later, I was almost done with my homework, and Flamon hadn't made a sound, (which was kind of weird, since he always seemed to be a bit hyper except when he gets all serious and Legendary Warrior), of course this was too good to last.

"WHAAAAA!" Yep, too good to last. I turned around to find Flamon, looking with a completely flabbergasted expression at... one of my Death Note tomes. Seriously.

"Takuya, is something wrong?" I heard my mother's voice from downstairs.

"No mum! I was just surprised with, ahm, somehting." Yes I know, I'm a genius.

I didn't see or hear it, but I'm sure my mother sighed and put her hand on her face before saying this."Well Takuya, just keep it quiet, I don't want the neighbours complaining."

"Sure mum, don't worry." I sighed.

I turned to Flamon one second later."What the heck do you think you are doing! I told you to be quiet!"

"It wasn't my fault! Look, here, L just left Light completely defeated, just with a 'I'm L'." Flamon defended himself, not with a very good argument, but well, he tried.

"I know, I've read it. And it's Koichi's, so be careful with it. Geez, why do I have to be the responsible one here? You're a freaking Legendary Warrior, for goodness sake! When you appeared in class you were so much more... reliable, I guess." I complained.

"That's because that was important." He stated. "I can be vey serious and legendary if I want to. Don't you remember the times when I appeared to you when I was a spirit, as Agunimon I mean." He had a point there, back then he did his job and acted all great being of legend-like.

"Does that mean you Legendary Warriors just pull the serious façade when it's important and then spend the time reading manga?" I asked, with an amused voice. I cracked a smile, I couldn't help it. I was picturing the ten warriors laying around in a living room, reading manga. The most disturbing aspects of this picture were Lobomon, reading Bobobobo-Bobobo, and laughing his ass off, and Ranamon, crying over a shoujo manga... with Mercurimon right next to her crying over the very same shoujo manga. But let's leave the wonderful world of my demented mind and continue with my conversation with Flamon.

"Oh, that'd be good, but no, not really." Flamon said,"First, because it's hard to find manga in the Digital World, and second, because most of the other guys are a bit boring. The only ones who relax now and then are Kumamon, Arbormon, and Loewemon once we get him to loosen up a bit." Didn't really expect him to answer that one.

Suddenly, Flamon's expression turned into one of realization, and he got that rarely seen expression of his afterwards."But we should talk about the digimon that appeared today." He began, this time dead serious. "Neither me or the angels expected them to begin appearing this quickly, the rifts appear to be growing at a faster rate than they predicted. Besides, someone seems to be using them for some kind of purpose, it's possible that that same person is the one who began creating these rifts, put that's only a theory." Flamon said.

I nodded."Yeah, I thought so too. Ogremon came here with a reason, but I don't think he was acting on his own."

"Exactly. That guy wasn't bright enough to have planned attacking this world. He was acting under someones command, but who?" Flamon closed his eyes, with a focused expression, in deep thought.

There had to be someone behind Ogremon's attack, maybe even behind the apparition of this rifts, but we couldn't reach any conclusion with the little information we had.

"Maybe we should wait. It's not like we can do much else, and worring won't lead us anywhere." I said.

Flamon sighed, and opened his eyes, his expression lightened up a little."Yeah, you're right. No use thinking about it too much. And now... Let's see what Kira does!" He said as he fetched the tome.

I sighed."Seriously, you have split personality... I'm off to bed don't wake me up. Tomorrow's Saturday, and I don't want to waste the extra sleeping time."

"Sure, don't worry." Flamon said absently while reading.

It took me several hours to fall asleep, maybe because of everything tha had happened, maybe because I already took a nap sooner, or maybe because Flamon wouldn't stop reading until a couple of hours later, but finally, once my mind sttled, I was able to sleep, unaware of the events that would take place the next day.

_The next morning..._

I was woken up by my growling stomach, begging for something to eat, acompanied by a subtle, but succulent scent coming from downstairs.

_Mmmm... Food..._

My mind was too numb to think anything more complex, so I went downstairs, said good morning to my mother, and kind of absorbed the food in matter of seconds. Afterwards, still acting automatically, I went to my room to get dressed. T-shirt, jeans, underwear, digivice, cap... Then it hit me, digivice! That's right, this was the third day of my second digital adventure.

_**Took you a while. Ten whole minutes, impressive. **_Flamon announced.

_And how come you didn't say anything?_

_**No reason, it's just more fun that way.**_

_Whatever. We're leaving now, I want to talk to Tommy._

I opened my rooms door, and began walking downstairs.

_**You know, maybe you should wait a second before going out.**_

_Why would I?_

_**Well, I might not know a lot about fashion, but I'm pretty sure underwear is supposed to go under the other clothes.**_

_&%$$=)/%$·$%&Ç+ç()/%$&! _Was more or less my answer.

And so, after getting dressed once again, just in the right order this time, I headed to Tommy's house, it wasn't supposed to take too long, around twenty minutes; of curse, lately things didn't come out as they were supposed to.

I walked through the streets of Jiyuugaoka. Tommy was kind of lucky, he lived in Shibuya, near the station, he wouldn't arrive late when called by a powerful entity from another world, I'm pretty sure he didn't. Since it was Saturday, and Jiyuugaoka has never been particulary busy, there was almost no people, which was a good thing, 'cause people tell me I always bump into everyone around me.

_Flamon, did you have any ideas about who could be using the rifts?_

_**Nah, there shouldn't be anyone with any reasons to do so that I know of. However, the Digital World is big, and I mean reaaaaally big. Once you think you've seen it all it surprises you once again, so don't trust me too much about this.**_

_Really? I thought we saw most of it, and you must been around for a while, and the angels too, there's no way you've missed something important like this._

Flamon smiled smugly, which was weird, since he was in my mind. _**Although I appreciate the fact that you've realized the extent of my knowledge and wisdom, the Digital World is old, and there are a lot of things in it no one remembers, old things, powerful things, dangerous things... And new things too; the Digital World changes constantly, without giving up anything it had before.**_

_Humble as always, I see. Guess the only thing we can do is wait, but I would like a little break; we had two fights yesterday, and I'm still not used to it. I'm almost not sore at all though, it's weird. I hope we can get a little rest and leave the fighting for later._

Right then, the Universe, playing it's favourite game, 'Prove Takuya Wrong', made it's move.

The sound of some people screaming and something loud made me turn around. A bridge that allowed people to cross from one pavement to the other without walking through the road crashed down under a giant green claw, luckily there was no one over or under the bridged, but many cars had to stop all of sudden, causing minor accidents here and there.

"Oh, you have got to be kidding me!"

AN: Well, it's done, I'm really sorry for making you wait, but I was a bit blocked, I decided to leave what I had planned for this chapter for the next one, and this one was kind of a filler. I had to rewrite almost completely twice, and I still don't really like it. Next chapter should come out faster, but so did this one, but it'll definitely be better, I hope. I hope you liked this one.

If you liked it, please review!


	5. Ying Yang

A/N: No reviews? Well, I can't blame you, last chapter sucked. It was just that I had to fill the space between what happened in chapter 3 and this one, and I wasn't sure about what to do. However, this one will better, I guarantee, and I've also got number 7 and 8 sorted out (sadly I've got a nother empty space in chapter 6, but I'll think of something) so I have hopes for them.

I really hope you will like this chapter better than the last one, enjoy!

By the way, have I ever told you that I don't own Digimon? No? Well, I don't.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

**V: Ying Yang**

The giant claw that crushed the bridge belonged to an also giant green dragon-like digimon. It was easily bigger than DarkTyrannomon, although not as tall, since it walked on four legs. It was covered in green scales, had red claws and three horns of the same colour, one on each side of its head and another one come out of its snout. It had two fin-like ears (I assume they were ears since they were where ears would be) and red spikes running down its back, ending in a tail with a spiked still ball as an end. Besides his fearful face and tail there were some disturbing features in our opponent-to-be. First, it had huge metallic tubes coming out from its shoulders, for no apparent reason, but the most striking part of this digimon body were the enormous red clawed arms coming from its back. They looked slightly like wings, having what could've been the remains of membranes sprouting from them, were at least three times the size of its normal claws, and had metal plates on top of them.

_**Oh, this one is a tough one, it could give us a hard time. **_The usually confident Flamon informed.

_What is it? _I asked

_**It's Groundramon, an ultimate level dragon digimon. Its speciality is high-scale destruction and digging, it's on a completely different level than DarkTyrannomon and Ogremon, it's stronger than the average ultimate digimon.**_

_So we're gonna have to turn into Agunimon from the beginning with this one, won't we?_

_**Yeah, but that might not be enough. Do you have your cellphone here?**_

_It turned into my new digivice, it doesn't work anymore so we can't call Zoe. Anyways, if Agunimon is not enough we can always try with BurningGreymon, or even Ardhamon._

_**That's the problem, we can't. Coming to this world took me a lot of energy, I don't think I'll have enough to evolve into BurningGreymon, and no way I can try with Ardhamon.**_

_Tsk, I guess we'll have to wing it as Agunimon. I hope Zoe will come here later._

I knew this wasn't gonna be easy; not only was Groundramon a powerful opponent, but there were still people around, and if I wasn't careful, someone could get hurt. Luckily, Groundramon didn't seem to have noticed me yet, so we had a little advantage there. None of the people were looking at me, so I just digitalized on the spot, and spirit evolved into Agunimon.

I ran towards my new opponent as fast as I could, and jumped from its left side towards the back of its head, as I covered myself in flames and spun like a small tornado of fire. I was about to launch my attack when Groundramon turned its head around in the blink of an eye, and proceeded to slam me with one of the giant claws on it's back, effectively stopping my attack.

It looked at me with an smug expression all over its face as I crashed the wall of a building, leaving an Agunimon-shaped mark on it. Groundramon opened its mouth, and much to my surprise, instead of unleashing the classic blast of fire, it spoke.

"You thought I didn't see you there, didn't you?" It laughed. Its voice was loud and brash, and had a strange pitch in it I couldn't really identify.

_What! It talks? _I thought, just a retorical question, but Flamon didn't appear to get that.

_**Of course she talks, almost every digimon talks, why wouldn't she?**_

_I dunno, I just didn't-Wait! She!_

_**Yes, she, couldn't you tell? **_

_Whatever..._

I focused once again in Groundramon, who was still looking at me, as if waiting for an answer. I got back to my feet, and got ready for the next assault.

"Well, to be honest, yes, I thought you didn't see me." I said, since Groundramon hadn't attacked me again or countinued destroying the city.

"Ha! I knew you were there before you even evolved, I've got really good senses." She said,"Now, why don't you go away, I've got a job to do, and any obstacles will be eliminated; and you are an obstacle the Master would like to see destroyed."

I didn't let this one slip; Groundramon was working for someone, just like Ogremon, but we weren't their target, just 'obstacles'.

_This iso**ur chance **_Flamon and I thought.

"An obstacle for what exactly?" I asked, if I was lucky, this one wouldn't be much brighter than Ogremon. Sadly, this wasn't the case.

Groundramon frowned, as much as a dragon can frown, and said "You think I'm gonna fall from that? Not likely, the less you know, the less of an menace you are. Seriously, men, alway so arrogant, thinking, they are smarter than everyone else."

_**Wow, she's got quite a temper.**_

"I guess you aren't gonna go back the way you came if I say please, are you?" I asked.

"No, and since you don't seem to be willing to go... Scrapless Claw!" Groundramon swung one of her claws against me, which I dodged by jumping, and landed on the metal plate covering it afterwards. I ran down from her claw to her back.

"What the-? Get of me!" Groundramon roared and began shaking, trying to toss me off. On her back I was safe from both her claws and her tail, but I wass too busy trying not to fall off to attack. After a little while, Groundramon stopped moving, and the metal tubes coming out her knees began rising.

"Let's see how much you like this. Giga Crack!" The tubes dropped quickly, and a small earthquake was created, the earth rised in some places, and cracks were formed in others. Some cars fell in the cracks, but luckily all of them were empty. But my relief was short lived, the tubes began rising again and I couldn't stop Groundramon from launching her attack once again.

"Giga Crack!" More cracks were created, and this time, a high-pitched cry indicated me someone had been reached by the attack. I looked around the affected area, looking for the source of the cries. Finally, I found a boy on the road, about six or seven years old, whose leg had gotten stuck in one of the smaller cracks. The kid was surprisingly near us, and neither the police, who had just arrived, or any of the few remaining people, seemed to have noticed him, or they had and just were too scared to come near Groundramon.

"Darnit! Leave the people out of this!" I jumped down Groundramon, and ran towards the boy, dodging a couple of claw attacks and one swing of Groundramon's tail on the way. I was about to reach the boy, when the ground shook again, widening the cracks on the ground, and making the boy fall down the one his leg was trapped in.

"Oh no you doooon't." I jumped into the crack, which was surprisingly deep, trying to grab the kid."Burning Salamander!" I propelled myself with the attack, giving myself enough speed to reach the boy.

"Gotcha!" I grabbed the crying kid with one arm, flipped in the air to turn myself around, and used fire to propel myself towards the wall. I sunk the fingers of my free hand and my feet into the wall, slowing the fall down, until we finally stopped falling.

_**Ok, now what?**_

_I guess we're gonna have to take the risk with BurningGreymon. The worst case scenario would just be not being able to evolve, right?_

_**Actually, that would be a pretty good result. As you know, the beast form is unstable, even more so in this world; without enough energy we could run wild, or even disrupt our data.**_

_Disrupt our data?_

_**It's really improbable, but since going back and forth between data and atoms is a delicate process, if the beast form loses control there could be some issues when turning back to human.**_

_Issues like...?_

_**Having a tail sticking out your butt.**_

_Ehrrr, BurningGreymon is not good then... Guess we'll have to climb, but with only one hand this could take a while._

"Ok kid, now hold on tight and try not to move too much." The boy nodded faintly between sobs, and grabbed on to me like his life depended on it, which actually did. I began to jump from wall to wall, getting a little higher every time, although missing one hand, being careful with the boy, and the occasional earth tremble made the whole thing several times harder.

_C'mon, almost there..._

"Need some help?" A voice asked from above.

I looked up, to see a winged female figure, her eyes covered by some kind of metallic visor.

"Zoe! Took you long enough!"

She had an expression of false indignation on her face."I'll let you know I've come here as fast as I could, and I've been keeping the giant dragon from making you pay for your little stunt."

"And who's gonna keep her from making **you** pay?" I asked.

"Kumamon is holding her back. Now grab my hand, we're going up." Kazemon offered me her hand.

"Oh! He already met Kumamon, that's great! You just grab the kid, carry to him behind the police blockade, then go help Kumamon, I'll be there in no time." I handed the boy to Kazemon.

"Are you sure? I could carry you both." Kazemon said.

"It would take you three times longer, and Kumamon will need as much help as he can get."I told Kazemon,"Kid, you just hold on to her, she will make sure you are safe."

"Thank you mister." The boy said sobbing. Kazemon flew upwards, and soon was out of the hole.

_Now that's better, this won't take a minute._ I thought, and began jumping again, at a much faster rate than before.

Less than a minute later, I jumped out of the crack and landed on my old friend the ground, horizontal, just as I like it.

Both Kumamon and Kazemon were fighting Groundramon. They didn't seem to be winning, but at least Groundramon wasn't sweeping the floor with them. The police had set a perimeter around the place (though they didn't seem willing to do much more, so much for serving and protecting.), and some of the more curious and less scared people formed a little crowd of spectators, most of them with cellphones or cameras. Hadn't I been fighting, I would have been part of that crowd.

Kumamon had just been slammed by Groundramon's tail, but had turned into snow fast enough to miminize the damage. Kazemon had just finished delivering a quick conbination of kicks to our opponents face, making her flinch and creating an opening. I raced in Groundramon's direction, my fists covered in flames, ready to get back to the fight.

"Kazemon, duck!" Kazemon dropped to the ground inmediatly, one second before my Burning Salamander flew above her and hit Groundramon in her exposed neck. The dragon roared in pain and anger, and began a rampage of claw attacks, each of them left impressive cracks on the ground. While Groundramon was busy trying to hit us, I saw a white body jumping from behind it, and stopping for a second in mid-air.

"Kachikachi Kocchin!" Icy wind began blowing from the white being, and started to freeze Groundramon's back.

Groundramon's rampage stopped as soon as the freezing began, and she turned her head to see Kumamon attacking her. While most of her back had been freezed, Groundramon still had enough mobility to swing voilently its armed tail upwards, striking Kumamon and throwing him like a ragged doll in our direction.

"Zoe, catch him!" I shouted, Zoe's name slipping.

"Already on it." Kazemon caught Kumamon in mid-air, and then left him on the ground gently. Seconds later Tommy turned back to his digitalized form, a small white digimon who looked like a teddy bear whith a green snow hat and mittens next to him. Although it wasn't strange that Tommy had de-evolved after taking such a beating, I found curious how the digitalized form stayed even after being knocked out. I turned around and faced Groundramon, who was shaking the last remains of ice off her back.

"Kazemon, take care of Tommy and Kumamon, they're vulnerable like this, but we I don't think carrying him out the police blockade is a good idea. I'm taking this guy down." I said, taking a few steps and adopting a battle position.

Kazemon didn't look very convinced, but she understood the situation; Tommy and Kumamon were vulnerable like this, but we couldn't carry them out of the danger zone, digitalized he's still recognizable, and that could bring problems.

"Ok Takuya, I'll take care of them. Be careful." Said Kazemon, took of Tommy's jacket, and put them ofer his face, probably to make sure the cameras didn't get his face.

"You're gonna take me on by yourself? Again?" Laughed Groudramon's thunderous voice,"You didn't stand a chance before, and you still don't. Men never know when to give up."

"You had a point there." I said, making a strange expression appear on Groundramon's face,"I never know when to give up! I jumped towards my foe's head, engulfed in a flaming tornado, apparently catching her off guard. "Salamander Break!" My attack hit Groundramon straight in her face, making her head turn around violently, but due to her size and weight, there weren't anymore noticiable effects besides a scowl and a burned cheek. Groundramon looked at me with hate and attacked with her huge claws.

"Scrapless Claw!" I jumped to avoid the first claw, but the second one came straight to me, and I had no way to dodge it in mid-air. I crossed my arms and flexed my legs to block the incoming attack. The attack, however, never reached me, a powerful current of wind hit Groundramon's claw, changing its trayectory. I could hear Kazemon from behind me.

"Don't worry, I've got your back." She called. I made a note to thank Zoe once we were done.

_Flamon, this guy is too big, I don't thinkany of Agunimon's attacks are going to be effective. Are you sure we can't try with BurningGreymon?_

_**Only as a last resort. And about the attacks, be creative! Like when you combined your attacks with the others, try something new.**_

_Well, I guess I could try._

I rolled on the floor to avoid a third claw swipe, and got under Groudramon in the process. Groundramon's abdomed seemed less protected than the rest of her body, probably because usually there was no need of protecting it.

"What are you doing down there! Get out!" Groundramon moved around and caused tremors, but her size proved to be a disadvantage this time.

I prepared my Burning Salamander clapping my fists together, but didn't shoot it, I needed more power. Then, I encased myself in flames, like I would to use the Salamander Break, but without spinning. The flames engulfing my arms were significatively bigger than the rest.

_Something new, eh? _I used a smal burst of fire to propel myself towards Groundramon's exposed abdomen. "Salamander Barrage!" I unleashed a powerful barrage of punches, and finished it with a spinning kick that sent me to the ground and made Groundramon rise from the ground about three meters. Finally, I concentrated all the flames encasing me in my right fist, jumped upwards once again, and punched my oponent one last time. Groundramon blasted off upwards, at least a hundred meters.

I was completely wasted, but stepped back to where Zoe and Tommy were, not only to check on them, but also to avoid being crushed by my now falling opponent. Groundramon's fall caused a stronger earthquake than her attacks did.

"You did it!" Kazemon exclaimed.

I smiled "Of course I did. Was there any doubt?" I said while stretching my arms and cracking some joints. "A little tougher than expected, but I'm just that awesome."

_**And then I'm the big-headed one. **_Said Flamon in my head. I just ignored him.

"Now what's left is..." I pulled out my digivice and turned around, expecting to see a black-colored Groundramon with a digicode ring spining around her. Instead, I almost got smashed by a giant metal ball.

"You... I'm not through with you yet..." Groundramon rose slowly from the ground, staggering a bit, but ready to battle.

_You have got to be kidding me! That should have been more than enough!_

_**Seems like we'll have to evolve, I hope it doesn't get out of control**_

"YOU ARE DEAD! MEGATON HAMMER CRUSH!" Her armed tail descended, I could have dodged it, and Zoe probably too, but Kumamon and Tommy would have gotten smashed, so I ran towards them and pushed them out of the way. I avoided most of the attack too, but one of the spikes slashed my back

"Gaaaaaahh!" An excruciating pain ran through all my body, and I dropped to the ground, unable to move anymore, struggling to maintain my evolved form.

"Takuya!" I heard Zoe scream. Hopefully no one else did. She came running to where I was laying on the ground.

"Takuya, why did you do that? I could have saved Tommy and Kumamon. I laughed grimly.

"Yeah... Didn't really think about that... Doesn't really matter, the wound won't ever be there when I revert to human..." I sat up slowly."Now let's end this." I tried to get up, but a small tremble produced by a single step of Groundramon made me fall to the ground again.

"Takuya, you are pushing yourself too far. She's weak, let me-. Groundramon's laugh echoed.

"Yes! Let's end this! Megaton Hammer Crush!"

_To be continued..._

...

...

...

...

...

_Nah, just kidding, keep reading, I'm on a roll:_

Groundramon's tail threatened to crush us once more, and this time we were virtually defenseless, I could do nothing. I couldn't belive it, we defeated Lucemon for goodness sake! Twice! And now we were going to be killed by an Ultimate level. But the worse thing was that once she was done with us, she would crush the city down, for some reason we couldn't even find out.

Everything was kind of depressing, but I wouldnt give up, I couldn't give now how people say in extreme situations everything seems slower? Well, to me it doesn't, it's more as if I were faster. I looked around, there had to be something to do... Wait, was that... Yes! I just needed a bit of time, just a couple of seconds.

_A couple of seconds... I can get that._

Using the last remains of strength in my body, I rose my arms, took aim, and quickly slid my left hand over my right one. Three weak Fire Darts shot from my right hand, and just an instant before Groundramon's tail reached us, they reached our opponent's left eye. Groundramon roared and closed her eyes. Her tail's trayectory changed, missing me by centimeters.

"YOUUUUU! THIS IS OVER!" Groundramon roared.

I grinned"Yes, it's over."

"Ying Yang Slash!" Two crossing thin lines of light appeared on Groundramon's forehead, a white one and a black one. Groundramon stopped on her tracks. Her body blackened, and a digicode ring appeared around her, which was quickly absorbed into a white digivice holded by one of the two new figures.

"Took you two long enough." I said, and smiled grimly,"I thought I was gonna have to do it all myself again."

"Says the guy about to be turned into a ten yen coin." Said the figure holding the white digivice in a smug tone.

"Yeah. You are lucky we arrived, a bit more and this would have ended badly." Said the second, taller figure, his voice more polite, and with more than a hint of worry.

"Thank God you guys arrived." Said Zoe. "This one was stronger than we thought, Takuya couldn't make it alone, and I had to take care of Tommy." She seemed really relieved.

"Hey, I had everything under control!" I lied,"Didn't you see that last one? It was all part of my plan."

The first figure just chuckled, while the second one offered me a hand, which was quickly joined by two other."Thanks guys." I stood up with their help, and turned to Kazemon., while the newcomers put my arms over their shoulders to help me stand.

"Kazemon, carry Tommy to my house, there shouldn't be anybody there right now, Shinya had a soccer match, and my parents must be with him. We'll get there as soon as we can. Everyone agrees?" Kazemon seemed to doubt a little, but they all gave a nod of approbation.

"Well, I'll go then. Takuya, be careful, don't do anything stupid." This caused the other two chuckle."Don't laugh, that goes for you two also. But seriously, thank you Kouji, Koichi."

"Don't mention it, there's no need to." Said Loewemon. Lobomon just nodded in acknowledgement.

Kazemon flew away with Tommy and Kumamon in his rookie form. I watched as she disappeared in the distance, then turned my head to my to companions.

"Well, thanks again guys, but we've gotta go. Wouldn't wanna have the police and the medi all over us, would we?"

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

AN: That's what I'm talking about. I liked this chapter, I really did, it's so much better than the last one, I even came up with something for chapter 6! I hope you agree with me and enjoy it.

Terriermon: Yeah, and you'd better review!

Gonra: What are you doing here? You don't appear in this fanfic, you don't even appear in this series!

Terriermon: Flamon is on vacation, and he asked me to substitute him as the fidgement of your imagination representing the most sarcastic and laid-back part of yourself. Moumantai.

Gonra: I see... Well, whatever. Review please! The button is right below.


	6. After The Battle

I'm so happy! Last chapter got five reviews, that's a new record! I thanks Tigerblossom, TheVideoGameResearcher, and Nyx The Last Keybearer, i lov Wizardmon, and A hurricane of words for their reviews, really, those made my day. I also thank my friend and beta-reader Casju, for, well, beta-reading (is that even a word?). I'm really sorry for the waiting, I was a bit blocked, I'm not very good with chapters with a lot of dialogue.

Disclaimer: I do NOT own digimon, sadly.

XxXxXxXxXxX

**VI: After the Battle**

The trip back to my home was... interesting. Since everyone had their eyes on us, we couldn't just de-evolve there and go home. No, we definitely couldn't do that. So we had to make our way back in digimon form. Not exactly an easy task. After Groundramon's defeat, people had begun popping out of nowhere, and we had to make our way through the crowd; well, over the crowd; jumping five meters high really helps in this kind of circumstances, even if I needed help to do it.

Minutes later, we landed on my house's roof with a soft 'thud'. My room's window had been left open. Mom always does that because my room in the morning, as she says, smells like a tiger.

Zoe and Tommy, who had already regained conscience, were waiting in my rooms, and looked slightly relieved when we slid through the window. Once we were outside, I returned to my digitalized state, and inmediately felt better. I wasn't sure about how I had managed to stay as Agunimon that long, after that beating I mean.

"You made it!" Tommy exclaimed. He got up and hugged me, maybe a little to hard for my taste.

"No, don't, Tommyeeeeeeegh!" Tommy let go off me as soon as he realized that I wasn't in a very hugable state, and hurried to apologize.

"I'm okay, just a bit sore, don't worry." Okay, maybe I was a bit more than sore, but what would be the point in complaining? "You three get comfortable- no, not you Kouji, I said three. I'll go get some drinks or something." This earned me a glare from Kouji, but I guess my current state saved me from any other kind of "attack".

"Oh no you don't!" Zoe inmediatly grabbed my shirt's neck, stopping me on my tracks. "You are hurt, so go to bed and rest." I tried to complain, but as concerned as Zoe was supposed to be, she didn't hesitate to taking advantage of my wounds to make sure I did as she said.

"I'll go get the drinks. You three keep an eye on him. If I come back and he isn't laying on his bed, no one's gonna be happy, understand?" We all nodded furiously, a mad Zoe isn't pretty, well, actually it is, but you know what I mean.

_**Wow, Zoe's scary. **_Flamon's voice resonated inside my head.

_Tell me about it. Remind me to tell you about that time with the cake; I'm too tired right now, why don't you get out of my head and let me sleep?_

_**Okay. But you know you're never gonna hear the end of this from Kouji, don't you?**_

_Whatever. I had everything under control, really._

_**Suuuuure you did. **_Flamon said before disappearing from my mind, or maybe he just shhut up, I'm not sure, since my mind was already beginning to drift away.

XxXxXxXxXxX

"... but they're so cuuuuuuuute!"

I woke up from my sleep at this rather loud remark, which came from somewhere nearby, but I was still a bit disoriented. I tried to focus on the voices around me, since I almost went blind after my first attemp of opening my eyes.

"Gahhhhhg! No Zoe! Let go oaaaahhhg!" _Hmmmm, that was weird. That's Kouji, I'm pretty sure. I wonder what's all this about?_

"Kouji, if you try to escape it's gonna be worse, just let her." _And that one was Koichi. I don't know what they're talking about, but Koichi's probably right, he usually is._

"Yeah Kouji, take it easy, lighten up! Get it? LIGHTen up?" _And that one was definitively Flamon. He's cracking up, I wonder what's going on?_

Finally, I began opening my eyes, and slowly sat up on the bed."*Yawn* What are you-" I blinked, I blinked again, and then again.

Kouji was sweating, probably after having been chased for a while, and was struggling to get free from his capturer, who was no other than a rather excited, histerical (and slightly maniacal) Zoe, who now had a firm grip on one of Kouji's ears, yes I said ears, but not just any ears, but what could only be described as blue doggy ears, coming out of equally blue hair. Zoe had Kouji grabbed with one hand, and had what seemed to be some kind of ribbon, and judging from Koichi's no blond bow infested hair and... kitty ears, I was pretty sure about what she was going to do with it.

"C'mon Kouji! Just a moment!" Begged Zoe while pulling Kouji's ear.

"No way! I'm gonna keep the little dignity I've got left!"

As much as I enjoyed the show, I decided to intervene, after all I owed Kouji one.

"Ehrm, guys?" Apparently no one had noticed I was awake until that point, since eferyone froze on the spot except Flamon, who was kind of busy with the whole breathing while laughing thing). Zoe seemed to lose interst on Kouji's ears (much to Kouji's relief), and turned to me.

"Good mor-I mean afternoon! Did you sleep well?" Zoe asked with a smile.

"Yes, thanks. I'm feeling much better now, But..." I looked behind Zoe, "...what exactly were you doing to them" I said pointing at Koichi and Kouji.

"Well, you see-" Just at that moment the door opened, and Tommy came in carrying some ribbons in his hand.

"All yours Koichi. Takuya, you're awake! Are you feeling better?" Tommy said.

"Ehrm, yes, thanks. Where did you come from?"

Tommy blushed a little and scratched the back of his head. "From the bathroom, Zoe's knots are really hard to undo without a good mirror and both hands." He admitted.

Koichi intervened, "Yes, and if you excuse me, I'm going to fix this." He exited the room while pointing at his rather colorful head, and I couldn't help but notice a black tail with a tuft of hair at the end that came out of Koichi's pants.

"Okaaaaaay... Zoe, why did you decide to play dress up dolls with them?" I asked Zoe.

"Just look at Kouji!" She pointed at Kouji,"Look at his head, wouldn't he look just ADORABLE with some bows, an maybe a couple of blond highlights, maybe even pink..."

Judging from Kouji's expression, he didn't agree with Zoe's ideas, and this seemed to be as far as his patience went. "Okay, that's enough, I'm done with this." Data began to surround Kouji, and his new ears and hair color disappeared, along with some other details I had failed to notice before due to the circumstances. Namely a pair of clawed black gloves, a ragged black scarf around his neck, and the symbol of light on his bandana, that was now tied around his upper arm.

Zoe was visibly disappointed."Owww, c'mon Kouji, Tommy and Koichi let me."

"'Let' wouldn't be the word I would use." Tommy whispered into my ear,"But something among the lines of "were forced into submission"."

"No, seriously, I'm leaving. Tell Koichi I already left. Strabimon, let's go." Kouji glanced to the window for a second, and a blue and white digimon entered the room through it.

The digimon had a mostly humanoid body, except for the head and feet feet. He had a rather thin build. He had clawed feet, a bit like Flamon's but longer and white (the feet not the claws), and was wearing white pants that looked like an armorless version of Lobomon's, with several black straps around them. His upper body was covered in blue fur, except for the white abdomen, and a small black mane around his neck, from which sprouted the two ends of a ragged scarf. There was a black leather strap around each of his arms, and his hands were covered by black clawed gloves, strikingly similar to the ones Kouji was wearing before. His head was somewhat canine in shape, and I couldn't help but to be reminded of Sonic the hedgehog, due to the colours, even if he had a sharper look and just wolf ears, not spikes.

"Oh, you must be Lobo-Wait a second! Why did you come through the window!" I asked startled.

"I was keeping watch." The digimon said in a very serious and expressionless voice.

"You were keeping watch?" I asked in bewilderment, and he nodded. "On my roof?" He nodded again."Were everyone could see you?"

"While I took remaining unseen into account, having proper visibility was prioritary." He answered with the same "terminator" voice.

"On my roof." I repeated, gawking at him.

"Well look who decided to stop by." Flamon said as he approached the newcomer."What's up Strabimon? Having trouble with that stick up your-"

"Flamon, please refrain yourself from using that kind of vocabulary." Strabimon cut him off, the slightless hint of irritation showing in his voice.

"But you know I don't mean it!" Flamon and Strabimon stared ar each other for a short while"At least not completely... Anyways, good to see you." Flamon turned around and jumped into my bed."Now if you don't mind, Takuya wasn't the only one working his ass off out there."

Strabimon scowled and disappeared, I guess into Kouji's head.

"Well, see you all later, I'm going home." I almost expected Kouji to jump out the window, since it seemed like that was the new thing, but he just used the door, like normal people do.

"He's such a patry pooper." I thought out loud."So Tommy, how about you introduce me to your partner."

"Sure thing." A tiny blizzard formed next to Tommy, and a little white digimon appeared.

It was the same digimon I had seen before, after Tommy got knocked out by Groundramon. It wasn't very big, barely a meter tall, and looked pretty much like a white teddy bear, even more so than its evolved form. It wore green mittens, a snow hat of the same colour, and had a spot of grey fur on it's belly shaped like the symbol of ice.

"Isn't he cute!" Zoe exclaimed, and hugged the little digimon, who didn't seem very pleased with his new situation, but didn't say anything about it.

"This is Kiyumon, Kumamon's rookie form." Tommy introduced his partner,"Kiyumon, you already know Takuya."

I stretched my arm to shake his hand,"Nice to meet you." I said.

Kiyumon, just freed from Zoe's hug, stared at me, not blinking even once, with an expressionless face, and then, slowly, he shook my hand.

I looked at him a bit perplexed,"Hey, is something wrong?" Kiyumon just shook his head.

"Kiyumon doesn't talk very often." Tommy explained sheepishly,"He's kind of shy."

"I see..." I had just let go of Kiyumon's hand when the phone began ringing. "Oh, I'll get it." I ran downstairs, a bit impressed by how fast I had healed, and took the phone.

"Hello, Kanbara residen-"

"TAKUYA!" I almost fell to the floor because of the shout that came through the speaker.

"Gahh! JP are you trying to get me deaf!" I shouted back, although not nearly as loudly.

"Takuya, you jerk! Why didn't you tell me! Why didn't any of you tell me? Is it because I'm always the last one? It's not my fault! Why am I always the last oooone!" JP's rambled through the phone.

I didn't really know what he was going on about."JP, you are rambling. What are you talking about?" I asked.

"I saw you on TV fighting that green digimon, why didn't any of you tell me!"

I felt a bit bad for JP, last time he was the last one to get his spirit, and apparantly he hadn't met Beetlemon yet.

"Ah, I'm sorry, but you've been so busy lately, I didn't want to bother you, I thought it would be better if you just found out once-" My brain just seemed to register the rest of what Jp told me."Did you just say on TV!"

"Yes, I'm watching it right now, it's like in four different channels." JP replied.

"WHAT! Don't hung up, I'll be right back." I rushed to the living room and turned on the TV. It didn't take me long to find what I was looking for.

We were right there, on TV. They were showing multiple videos that people had recorded using phones or your average camera, along with another one with better quality, probably recorded by the guys from the news. I paid close attention, with one big question in mind:"What if someone saw Tommy?". I was lucky enough though; most videos didn't have very good quality, and were more focused in Groundramon, and apparently, me.

"GUYS! Come see this!" I called. Some seconds later, I heard hurried footsteps coming down the stairs.

All three other Chosen Children plus Flamon came into the living room, Koichi still dealing with the last of the ribbons attached to his hair.

"What is it? I was trying to sleep." Flamon complained while rubbing his eyes. I just pointed to the TV.

"We are on TV!" Tommy exclimed, and jumped in front of the TV.

"That's awesome! We don't have a lot of functional TVs in the Digital World." Flamon said.

"Shouldn't we be a bit more worried about all this?" Koichi asked,"You know, since Tommy de-evolved in the middle of the battle."

"Koichi's right. I did my best trying not to get Tommy noticed, but who knows" Zoe added.

"Yeah, that's what I was thinking. So far I haven't seen any recording with Tommy in it. After he turned back human I mean." I replied,"But hey! Look at the bright side. We're on TV! You'll see, everyone's gonna be talking about this at school."

We just kept watching the TV for a while until the news about the "Mysterious creatures" ended.

"See? No problem. Zoe did a great job, nobody saw Tommy, and I look awesome while fighting; but we already knew that." said Flamon. "Now, who's up for playing some cards or something? I vote for Poker."

"Not me, I'm late already, I've gotta go to Kouji's." He looked around a second."Where's Kouji anyways?" Koichi asked.

"He left a while ago, after Zoe expressed her latest ideas in hairstyles." I answered.

"He would've looked cute." Zoe defended herself.

"Tsk, it's almost time, and Kouji's house is a station away." Koichi seemed to be meditating about something. His expression changed, and a small burst of black mist surged next to him, followed by the appearance of a digimon. "Sheidmon, give me a hand please. I've gotta get to Kouji's in two minutes. Can you do that?"

Sheidmon's body structure, was pretty mush humanoid, like Flamon's, just taller, but not as tall as Strabimon. He was covered in pitch-black fur, or at least his upper body, since his legs were covered by clothes. His feet were paw-like, and had four toes each, and his legs were covered by long, loose pants that almost looked like a hakama; they were mostly black, except for the two golden hexagons that adorned the outer part of each leg, with a black symbol of darkness on them. Two dark grey straps crossed on his torso, makin an X-shape, and his forearms were covered in golden bandages. Most of his facial features looked like a cat's, but his head was shaped like a human's, and was adorned with spiky blonde hair that partially covered his cat-like ears. His eyes were yellow, and had lightining-shaped markings of the same colour runing down his cheeks. He had a tired expression on his face, like someone who has just been woken up.

"Ah? Yeah, sure..." Sheidmon cracked his neck and stretched his arms."Just gimme a sec." Sheidmon yawned, and continued to stretch his body in different ways.

"Oh! Sheidmon what's up!" Flamon exclaimed as he walked to the newcomer.

Sheidmon looked at Flamon, said "Sup" while bumping fists with Flamon, and just kept stretching.

Flamon pointed at him with his thumb."He's a cool guy."

"Ok, I'm good." Sheidmon announced, looking much more active."Oh! Hi guys, didn't see you there! We'll have to catch up later. Now we've gotta leave." He turned to Koichi."Ready when you are. Digitalize, and we'll be going."

Koichi did as told and waved goodbye."See ya guys!" He put a hand on Sheidmon's shoulder, and they suddenly sank into the shadows and disappeared.

"What was that!" I exclaimed, perplexed at Koichi's departure."Hey Flamon! How did he do that?"

"Sheidmon can connect to places and move between one and the other pretty much instantaneously." He explained,"But it's gotta be somewhere he's been before, and it's kind of a point A to point B thing; two places tops. Right now Kouji's and your house, apparently."

"That's very useful." Zoe commented

"I wish Kiyumon could do that." Tommy sighed. I nodded in agreement.

The metallic click of a lock opening was heard."Takuya! We are home!" My mother's voice surprised us from the entrance hall. We all looked alarmed at Flamon.

"What?" He asked. "Oh, right." He disappeared into a burst of flames.

"Takuya, are you home?" My mother was heard again.

"Yes mom! I'm in the living room." I called back.

The room's door opened, and my mother came into the room, closing the door behind her. She looked a bit worried.

"Takuya, did you see the-Oh!" She began, but stopped when she saw Zoe and Tommy. "Hello guys. I didn't know you were here. Do you want something to drink?"

"Thak you Mrs. Kanbara, but I was leaving now." Zoe replied, as she stood up.

"Um, yeah. Me too." Tommy said.

"Oh, okay. See you later. Takuya, see them to the door."

"Ma'am, yes ma'am!" I saluted exaggeratedly.

I was about to open the door when the walking little disaster that is my brother bumped into me, not before nearly breaking my nose with the door.

"Wagh!" We both fell to the floor, but that didn't hold him back for more than a second."Did you see it!" He shouted at my face.

"See what?" I asked while rubbing my left ear.

"The dinosaur! And the fight! It has to be on the news!" He bolted towards the TV.

"You just missed it, it was on TV a minute ago." Zoe informed him.

"What! I missed it? I'm gonna have to ask Hiro if he recorded it." And with that, he ran out the door.

We watched Shinya disappear, and stood in our places for a short while, not really sure of what had just happened. I shook my head rapidly and and got up.

I went with Tommy and Zoe to the door "Well guys, see you tomorrow. Or at school, who knows."

"See ya." They both said.

As Tommy and Zoe walked away, I got the strangest feeling that I was forgetting something; you know, that nagging feeling on the back of your head.

_**What could it be, what could it be...? **_Flamon said in a sing-song tone.

"Takuya! Why is the phone picked up?" My mother asked from the hall.

"Oh, shoot."

XxXxXxXxXxX

A/N: Forgiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiive meeeeeeeeeeeeee! I'm so sorry! This took so freaking long, and it's not nearly as good as the last one. I'm just not very good with episodes with a lot of dialogue. I promise next episode will not take so long (unless I update my other stories at least twice). And I have the next episode pretty much sorted out (the plot will begin to be uncovered, just a little though). And yes people, I know how to spell "shade".

On another note, if you don't have anything else to do, why not check out my new Pokémon fic, "Before Dawn"? I think it's pretty good so far.

If you aren't too angry, please review.


End file.
